


Une promesse renouvelée (par Marina Ka Fai)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Arthur lui avait pourtant interdit de se sacrifier pour lui ! Il allait l'entendre, parole de roi de Bretagne !
Relationships: Perceval de Galles & Arthur Pendragon (Kaamelott)
Kudos: 6





	Une promesse renouvelée (par Marina Ka Fai)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Choup37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choup37/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! Violene nous a demandé un OS mignon sur la relation entre Arthur et Perceval! Marina Ka-Fai, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.
> 
> Disclaimer : Kaamelott est l'oeuvre d'Alexandre Astier.

\- Oh bordel de merde ! Non ! Perceval !

La bataille faisait encore rage, les cris féroces des soldats et des chevaliers se mêlaient à la sueur, à la boue, à l'hémoglobine. Et il se tenait là, le cul dans une flaque, le grand roi Arthur, les yeux exorbités et horrifiés alors que gisait à ses pieds l'un de ses alliés. Un archer l'avait visé alors qu'il était occupé à repousser un envahisseur. Perceval l'avait vu et l'avait poussé à temps, prenant la flèche à sa place, puis une autre. La première avait touché le genou, la deuxième s'était fichée dans sa poitrine. Un des archers de l'armée arthurienne parvint à abattre l'ennemi alors que le souverain rampait jusqu'à son chevalier. Toujours conscient, sa respiration était sifflante, il commençait à cracher du sang.

\- Tenez bon, Perceval ! Ca va aller ! Interdiction de me claquer dans les pattes !

Un lancier tenta de lui planter son arme dans le dos. Arthur esquiva, tendit la main. Excalibur arriva à lui, flamboyant à son contact, brûlant la jambe du soldat avant que le roi de Bretagne ne le tue d'un coup net. A côté de lui, un autre cadavre ennemi tomba. Léodagan apparut alors.

\- Emmenez-le ! Aboya-t-il. Je vous couvre !

Arthur empoigna alors Perceval, le portant à moitié, tentant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la tente de Merlin.

Décidément, ce con lui aurait tout fait !

* * *

Merlin finissait d'appliquer ses onguents et ses cataplasmes. Arthur n'avait pas quitté une seule fois Perceval du regard, les tripes nouées, le cœur serré à l'idée de le perdre. C'était bête à dire mais il s'était attaché au chevalier et à son innocence, à sa manière de parler, tout en lui lui évoquait un enfant qui le regardait avec l'admiration que l'on vouait à un père. Alors qu'ils devaient avoir grosso merdo le même âge. C'était bizarre à admettre mais c'était ça leur relation, un père et son fils, alors qu'ils étaient de la même génération.

\- Rassurez-vous, Sire ! Déclara le druide avec un sourire. Il est sorti d'affaire ! Bon, il peut pas retourner au casse-pipe de suite, hein ! Mais avec du repos, il sera frais comme un gardon, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

Une vague de soulagement l'envahit alors et ses jambes le lâchèrent. Par chance, une chaise se tenait derrière lui. Il se prit la tête dans les mains un instant, le temps de rassembler ses esprits avant d'affronter la guerre derrière lui. Il avait failli perdre Perceval. L'idée même d'un monde sans lui était effrayante. Il l'avait déjà frôlée quand on avait faussement annoncé sa mort. Oui, comme Perceval l'avait dit un jour, les voisins de ses vieux, ou sa tante, il ne savait plus bien, avaient quatre gosses. Le dernier était un peu attardé et pourtant, c'était leur préféré. Il comprenait déjà ça à l'époque, il le ressentait encore plus aujourd'hui. Peut-être s'était-il autant attaché à Perceval car il était l'un des seuls à l'aimer pour lui, à ne rien attendre en retour, si ce n'était un peu d'attention ? Il ignorait ce qui, chez lui, inspirait autant de fidélité auprès du gallois mais il devait admettre que cela le touchait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Arthur vit alors une main sous son nez qui lui tendait un gobelet. Merlin se tenait à côté de lui, l'air neutre mais le regard compatissant.

\- C'est une potion ?

\- Du vin. Ca vous remettra les idées en place.

* * *

Quand Arthur entra dans la chambre de Perceval à Kaamelott, Angarade sortait. Elle le salua brièvement avant de partir.

\- Oh Sire ! Vous êtes venu me voir ! C'est chic ! Se réjouit le chevalier alité

\- Je suis venu vous engueuler, oui.

\- M'engueuler ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Le roi le fixa du regard, l'air dur.

\- Je vous l'avais pourtant interdit, Perceval ! Je vous avais interdit de vous sacrifier pour moi et je vous avais dit de décarrer quand ça devenait dangereux !

\- Mais Sire... il allait vous tuer !

\- C'est pas une raison !

\- Si, c'est une raison ! Mieux vaut moi que vous ! Les chevaliers, ça se remplace, pas le roi ! Et moi, je veux pas vivre dans un royaume où c'est pas vous qui dirigez !

Il se figea. Décidément, l'affection et la loyauté de Perceval envers lui n'avaient de cesse de le surprendre. Il préférait mourir pour le sauver lui ? De tels actes de chevalerie pure venant d'un gars qui débitait autant de conneries à la seconde, c'était un réel casse-tête que le dieu unique lui avait imposé. Surtout que personne ne devait mourir pour lui, il ne le méritait pas.

\- Ecoutez-moi bien, Perceval. Dit-il lentement et calmement. Personne n'est irremplaçable. Si je meurs, un autre prend ma place, c'est aussi simple que ça, c'est la vie en fait.

\- Ouais, bah je suis pas d'accord ! Personne ne remplace le roi Arthur !

\- Et personne ne vous remplacera jamais à mes yeux, d'accord ? Déjà, pour trouver quelqu'un comme vous, faudrait limite lancer une campagne nationale... Et je vous l'ai dit, je ne veux pas que vous vous sacrifiez pour moi. Alors, je veux votre promesse, sur ma propre tête, que vous ne referez plus jamais une chose pareille.

\- Sire, je ne peux pas jurer sur votre tête, sinon, vous mourrez !

\- Justement, ça vous forcera à la tenir, votre promesse. Et si ça vous rassure, je sais me défendre.

Perceval fit la moue avant de jurer.

\- Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, je ne suis pas ingrat pour autant. Vous m'avez sorti d'un mauvais pas, Perceval. Alors, merci. Sans vous, ça aurait été compliqué. Par contre, vous ne recommencerez jamais.

\- Oui, Sire.

Arthur se leva mais avant de partir, il se retourna une dernière fois :

\- En fait, Perceval, ça avance, votre apprentissage de la lecture ?

\- Pas vraiment, Sire.

\- D'après Merlin, vous êtes cloué au lit un moment. Si vous voulez, je peux venir tous les jours vous apprendre.

Les yeux pétillants et le sourire lumineux du chevalier conclurent l'affaire.

\- Décidément... Pensa le souverain. C'est pas avec ça que je vais me débarrasser de l'impression que j'ai d'élever un gosse, moi.


End file.
